Chained pup in a dress
by lollipoploves
Summary: Pegasus is insane, he thinks Joey is his long lost Cecelia and wants to marry him. Joey ends up in a dress. what will Seto do? warning: may change rating R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

In this fanfic Pegasus is crazy after he lost his Millennium eye and thinks Joey is his long lost Cecelia. He thought that because she (Joey) wasn't acting like herself (Cecelia) then she needed a slave to help her act like normal... I know it doesnt really make sense but I wrote it this way... Oh! And Joey's dad Abuses him and sold him to gangs but I wont really write that.

Please R&R

Onto the story:

Joey woke up, it was cold, not really un-usual but normally he would have a bed beneath him not a hard stone floor. Blinking the blur out of his eyes he tried to remember what happened. He was walking slowly back to his house, he couldn't call it home, not when his dad was there, and when he walked inside he was surrounded by thugs. He remembered fighting back and even managed to knock a few unconscious when one of the thugs came up behind him and covered his face with a cloth a strange smell entered his senses before he blacked out.

So he had been kidnapped, or sold, well either way they wouldn't get much money from him. The scruffy street dog. If he was kidnapped then they would have no money his dad wouldnt even pay a cent. Hell, he wouldn't even notice till his beer money ran out. Joey sighed as he reached up to scratch his head he stopped when he hear metal clicking against metal. Looking at his wrist he saw he was chained to something. Following the chain to the end of the line he gasped. He was connected to KAIBA?

It took a bit to realize it was him because Kaiba was dressed in rags. Shoody clothes that didnt flatter his figure at all...wait...did he just... never-mind. Joey stood to check if Kaiba was alright. Rival or not he was still worried and didn't want to explain to Mokuba how he ended up chained to his "dead" brother and didn't check to see if he was alright. Joey stood and started to walk over until he heard a swishing sound accompany his steps. Looking down he noticed Kaiba wasn't the only one to get a make-over. (took him that long?)

Who the hell put him in a dress? Yes, he was in a dress and not just some Sunday school dress, no he was in a neon pink (ugh!) ball gown that was shaped to his figure and covered head to toe in way to many sparkles. If the lights had been on when Joey woke up he was pretty sure he would have been blinded. Kaiba was going to have a field day with this when he finally woke up. Speak of the devil... Joey heard a soft deep groan and turned his head in time to see Kaiba start to move.

Promising death to who ever put him in the dress he sighed and headed over to Kaiba, renewing his death promise when he realized he was wearing 2inch heels (how did he not notice before?). He arrived next to Kaiba just in time to see the last traces of shock fade out of his eyes and his face resumed his icy mask.

"Hey Kaiba" Joey said.

"what's with the tiara?" Kaiba asked, it looked like he was trying not to laugh.

Joey cursed these guys were so DEAD!

"nothin', jus' thought I'd try a new look" Joey replied his voice dripping with sarcasm

"I see, well whatever floats your boat" Kaiba said

did sarcasm not work on this guy? Joey growled at his and sat down. The silence lasted between them and lasted for awhile until they heard shoes tapping onto the floor down the hallway.

"Cecelia!" came a rich sing-song voice.

At that point both boys visibly paled, that voice was... no, it couldn't be,... Pegasus?

"Ah! Cecelia, my beautiful rose, how wonderful it is to see you again!" Pegasus said before stepping in front of their cell. Both boys looked around 'who?' they both thought

"I am so glad your awake" Pegasus continued his eyes focused on...

"me?" Joey said

"Of course you Cecelia, who else? Oh! I'm so happy we can be bonded again for time and eternity!"

"the HELL?" Joey shouted what the heck was Pegasus thinking?

"tch' tch' tch' Cecelia, such language!" Pegasus sighed heavily while putting his hand to his forehead "you will have to be punished" he sang out as he took out a box with a button on top. No sooner then he had pushed the button then Kaiba screamed in agony.

"Kaiba!" Joey shouted as he raced over to him, worry painted his features. Kaiba collapsed onto the ground.

"Kaiba!" Joey said again as a soft whimper left the others lips.

"Ah! I see you have already bonded to your new slave, he was hard to get, weren't you Kaiba-boy, but only the best for you, my dearest!" Pegasus said fingering the button lightly.

Joey looked over Kaiba again and notice a kind of shock collar was around his neck.

"I thought you were punishing me, not Kaiba!" Joey yelled

"yes, I am, but I could never harm you and you hurt more when others are in pain." Pegasus pushed the button again as if to prove his point. Kaiba screamed again, this time louder.

"STOP!" Joey screamed in panic, rushing over to the bars separating himself and Pegasus, reaching for the button. As if Pegasus expected this (he probably did) he dropped the button as kicked it into a corner away from the cage. As he stepped forward and grabbed Joey holding him immobile against the bars, as he leaned in and kissed him. It was a chaste kiss but it lasted until Pegasus was satisfied. Separating from Joey slowly but not before licking his lips, Pegasus smiled.

Joey was stunned, even after all the abuse he dealt with he had still managed to save his first kiss, but now... Pegasus laughed and said something Joey didn't register before he left the room. Joey just stood there until he felt his knees give out and he sank to the floor sobbing.

Well that's it for chapter one. I never really liked Pegasus but it is surprisingly easy to imagine what kind of dress he would like, so he became the evil character. If you have any plot suggestions please tell me! R&R please thanks


	2. Chapter 2

You know, whenever I write my stories down in a notebook, its a lot more colorful then on paper. So I see people liked the first chapter! Yay! That gives me a little hope as to writing. Anyway on to the story:

Pain. Ever since I woke up it's been one kind of pain after another. First I realize I've been kidnapped...again... the throbbing on the back of my head says that they didn't use chloroform to knock me out. Then when I open my eyes I see a bright neon pink dress covered in sparkles and a bright shining tiara on the last person I would expect to where it. That pink is giving me a headache. Then I notice I'm in rags that scratch at my skin roughly, and finally, as if being chained to the mutt wasn't bad enough Pegasus zaps me with his little joy buzzer. I think its safe to say, I hurt.

The little consolation I got was that the mutt was worried about his master. When I was screaming he was either crying or trying to get the button. Sadly that led to him being kissed by Pegasus.(eww). The mutt froze as Pegasus laughed and said something about a wedding and a sacrifice but I wasn't really listening, I was more concerned about the pup. (pup?) He still hadn't moved and he looked as if the world betrayed him, well I wouldn't want to be kissed by that crazy Psycho either but something else was off.

He suddenly fell to the floor sobbing and the sound broke my heart and my pride. I scooted over to him, it didn't matter why he was crying, I was going on instinct. I slowly wrapped him in a hug as he turned and cried onto my shoulder.

123412341234

Joey just sat there sobbing. The one thing he saved, even after all the abuse he had been through, was his first kiss. It had just been snatched away. In front of Kaiba too! He didn't care if he looked stupid so he just cried. Until two long arms wrapped around him in a hug, looking up briefly he saw Kaiba before he buried himself in the offered shoulder and sobbed.

After about an hour he had no tears left, Kaiba lifted his chin and wiped away his tears with gentle hands. They were silent as Kaiba continued to pet his hair and face with soft feather-like touches. They sat Kaiba comforting and Joey falling deeper into the comfort.

"I'm sorry" Joey whispered, feeling like Kaiba was only doing this to shut him up

"you were upset, right?" Kaiba said

"yah"

"then there is no need to feel sorry" Kaiba stated.

Joey was just about to snuggle deeper into the warmth that was Kaiba (aww) when Pegasus stormed in looking pissed and marched over to the corner with the forgotten button, picked it up, and then started pushing it with abandon. Causing immeasurable to shoot through Kaiba and making him scream in renewed agony.

"KAIBA!" Joey screamed as new tears rushed to his eyes

"DONT. TOUCH. MY. CECELIA!" Pegasus roared as he pushed the button for what seemed like the 20th time.

"STOP, PLEASE" Joey yelled as his voice got higher and rougher in misuse and panic. He jumped up and reached for the button again but Pegasus merely held it out of reach pushing it again as Kaiba jolted his voice no longer working because of the pain.

Joey did the only thing that he thought would calm Pegasus down, he grabbed the mans suit and pulled him to the bars and kissed him, hard. Everything quieted at once. Pegasus dropped the button and kicked it back to the corner and returned the kiss. Cecelia was his!

After the kiss ended Pegasus left the room saying that the preparations should be sped up if she wanted to be with him so badly. Joey ran back to Kaiba with tears renewed in his eyes as he scrubbed his lips with his arm. Reaching Kaiba Joey put his head on his lap Kaiba wasn't moving.

"k-k-Kaiba?...Kaiba" Joey stuttered crying again as Kaiba still didn't move

12341241234124

Kaiba was coming back into focus as Joey started repeating his name.

"Shut it, mutt" Kaiba's rasped out, he saw relief flood Joey's eyes

"I'm sorry" he said again his eyes still leaking tears. Kaiba's hand reached up slowly and pat Joey's head, softly muttering words of comfort to Joey. When Joey finally quieted Kaiba half-smiled, he didn't hurt as much anymore but his heart hurt when he thought of Joey kissing Pegasus, even if it was to save him.

It was quiet for awhile as Joey held Kaiba but silence is always broken.

"are you okay?" Joey asked his voice still rough from when he was screaming.

"m' hurt" Kaiba said truthfully his body not as much as his heart, why did it hurt? Kaiba looked up at Joey and saw the tears that he refused to let fall.

"I'm so sorry Kaiba" Joey said again the silence returned and both soon drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was rather eventful, Kaiba woke up from his position one Joey's lap and looked up too see Joey's face veeerrry close to his own. Startled he tried to jump out of the way only to head butt and wake up a very grumpy Joey.

"5 more minutes" he whined.

Shaking his head Kaiba looked around their cell, yesterday they didnt get a good look at it what with him being shocked over and over again like some scientist does with a dead frog just to see it twitch and Joey running back and forth from the bars to him like a beheaded chicken. Their cell was actually quite nice, it had a bed, a couch, a throw rug and a book case. If you over looked the bars that prevented escape it was a pretty nice room. It even had a closet...filled with ball gowns if every color and so sparkly it put Edward Cullen to shame. (couldn't resist XD)

Sighing he walked as far as the chain would allow because Joey was now dead to the world asleep, the cage had a very complicated lock it had both animals and letters on 3 dial combo system 4 animals on each ring and letters all around them. It would take him awhile to figure out how to pick this and Kaiba had a sinking feeling that he and Joey didn't have that much time.

Kaiba's attention was brought the the door of the room as it was opened and Pegasus walked through carrying a tray of food, it had a single plate of bacon and eggs and a slice of toast.

"Ceceliaaaaa~" Pegasus sang as he walked up to the door, Joey didn't budge a light snore was all that answered the crazy man barring food.

"tch' Cecelia must be tired she must have been up all night thinking of our big day! But its time for breakfast, servant go wake her." Kaiba just looked at him till he remembered that Pegasus enjoyed using the buzzer.

Kaiba walked over to Joey and shook him, causing Joey to groan and wake up.

"wha-" was all that got out of his mouth before Kaiba was shocked by the collar

"Cecelia, breakfast is ready come and eat." Pegasus said as he nonchalantly pressed the buzzer again.

Kaiba was in pain. Again. And Pegasus was really starting to get on his nerves. Again. Pegasus kept pushing the button until Joey went over and ate all the food. After that Pegasus kissed Joey again which caused his heart to hurt. Again. And then he grabbed a sphere from his pocket and smashed it into the ground. Obnoxious pink smoke filled the room and soon everything went black. Again.

Time skip:

When Kaiba woke he saw that Joey was gone and that it was well past noon judging from the sun's position in the window he found, his stomach growled but he ignored it seeing as he was no stranger to skipping meals. Looking around the room again he thought of possible escape routes. The window was a no go as it was barred and too small for even a child to get through, the walls all were solid and none had even an inch of space behind them, and all sharp objects that could be used to dig or threaten were taken. Pegasus had thought of everything.

123412341234124

Joey woke up in a huge king-sized bed covered in rose-petals and chocolate. Sitting up he looked around, only to nearly have a heart attack at how close Pegasus was, Pegasus was also half naked, or at least that's what Joey hope seeing as he could only see his upper half.

"Cecelia, my darling, I can not wait until tomorrow. Everything is almost ready. Then we can spend our lives together." Pegasus said as he leaned forward to give "Cecelia" a kiss. Joey jumped back, no way in hell he was going to willingly let Pegasus kiss him!

"Ah! You shy girl" Pegasus chuckled "its okay, we will be married tomorrow morning as soon as the sun rises"

marriage? No, no way was he going to stay that long! Joey turned to run for once glad that he was wearing a dress, at least he was wearing something. Joey got about 3 steps before something tugged on his right ankle and he face planted into the floor. Looking back Joey found he was chained to the bed.

"now, now, Cecelia, we can have you leaving before you try on your wedding dress!" Pegasus said as he grabbed the chain and pulled Joey back to him.

"No!" Joey said but it seemed like Pegasus didnt hear him, or just ignored it.

"dont worry, my dear, you will look beautiful no matter what wedding dress you wear," Pegasus' voice was filled with lust and desire but before he could act on it the servant Mr. Crocketts barged in Mr. Pegasus sir! The wedding dress designer is in the lobby.

"wonderful!" Pegasus said he got up and left Joey in the room. Now was his chance! Looking around Joey saw a file and a hair clip. Being a former gang member has its perks, namely he could pick locks and sneaked out of places covered with guards.

Sadly he had only just got his hands on these things when the door was thrown open. A small blue haired girl walked in like she was going to kill the next thing in her path, unfortunately for Joey he was the only one in here. The smallish girl walked right up to him and then pulled out a tape measure and started to get his sizes. Grumbling the entire time.

"stupid, no good , assholish, maniac just because I'm good doesn't mean he can just call on me when ever and a wedding dress?! those things take time!" she seemed to say. Joey was so confused.

"dont worry dearie, he says! I have faith in you he says! Now my schedule is shot to bits!" she quickly devastated Joey of his clothes and shoved him into new ones slim and airy and white... underwear? Before Joey had a chance to say anything she was wrapping a think, heavy piece cloth around his chest and snapped it into place, it was snug but didnt feel uncomfortable... that is until she started pulling on the strings that tightened the corset.

For a small girl she had strength she kept tightening the cloth from hell as Joey fought against her. When she was satisfied she tied it off and locked it into place. Joey felt like his face was turning blue, he couldnt breath! How on earth did girls wear this?

When the corset was finished the girl seemed to get a first look at her "customer"

"ah! Im sorry! My name is Steph, not Stephanie, just Steph and I am here to make you look beautiful for the best day of your life! Your wedding day, are you happy, excited, nervous? Do you have butterflies? The best thing to do is look beautiful and since you are slim that wont be a problem. How did you catch you man? Is he the one who proposed? How did he do it? How did you say yes? I-"

The girl just wouldnt stop talking! And as she was talking she was throwing white fabric all over him, tightening it here loosing it there. Her hands were a blur and when she stepped back Joey was in a white dress that fit snugly against his body with three folds over his chest in a diagonal pattern and the bottom of the dress bled over his hips and flowed down gracefully to the floor. She smiled at her work, and then notice for the first time that Joey was A.) blue in the face and B.) he had no boobs.

"your a man?" she asked as she went over to his side and loosened the corset a little.

"thanks for noticing." Joey grumbled

"thats weird I was told to make a dress for a Cecelia... are you a cross- dresser?"

"No! I am being held against my will! Did you not notice the chain?" Joey screamed the girl, Steph just looked confused. But once again the door was swung open and Pegasus charged in.

"It is time for you to go back to your room" he said as he unlocked her and dragged her away still in her wedding dress, with Steph trailing behind trying to make a veil.


	4. Chapter 4 revised

Hey I'm back! So I wanted to give you some insight on the steph character. She is me or at least an alter ego. She reminds me of what I was like when I was 8, oblivious, talkative, and small and strong for my weight (56lbs). However I did have some unique talents that are going to be reflected in her. Have fun

Kaiba was contemplating the lock when he saw the door swing open and Pegasus stormed in looking like he just lost a game of DM. Another pink smoke bomb was set off and everything went black for a few minutes. When Kaiba reopened his eyes hr saw that Joey was once again chained to him again, the only difference was he was now in a beautiful white dress. he blushed when he realized Joey looked quite pretty. It was quiet until...

"**I AM SO GOING TO KILL PEGASUS**!" the volume of the young girl next to him nearly made Kaiba jump out of his skin.

"why am I in here? He is so dead if he even trys to look inside the present! And now I find out hes forcing Cecelia to marry him? Ugh! He ticks me off sometimes. And look! He got dirt on the dress how the hell am I supposed to make a good dress if he ruined what I started with? no, I cant do that! Cecelia will need a tux he is obviously male, but I dont have the material what can I do?...hmmm" About that time that she realized Kaiba was staring at her like she was some sort of alien.

"oh! Hi I'm Steph nice to meet you" she said. Her bright blue hair shimmered as she turned to face him.

"uh, Kaiba" he said, a little put off by her personality. (ya, I do that to people) he was saved from saying anything else by a small groan as Joey finally woke up.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled he was soo close, he had his hands on some tools he could have used to get out, he could have been free! He didnt know when exactly he let go of the file and hair clip but it was defiantly after Steph put him in the cursed corset. Which he was still wearing.

Looking around he found he was once again chained to Kaiba and a new addition was added to their cell. Steph was just sitting watching him as her hands blurred making a veil out of the fabric that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"what is she doing here?" Joey asked Kaiba. Joey didn't like Steph though it was mostly because she put in into a freaking torture device.

Kaiba who was just now coming out of his fantasy of Joey in a dress, realized that Joey had just asked him a question and replied.

"why dont you tell me, mutt?"

before either could get a fight started Steph said "So this is your and Cecelia's wedding then?" How the hell did she come up with that?

"no!" they both shouted "and my name is Joey!" Joey added.

"but you fight like a married couple, he even has a pet name for you, and he was blushing when he saw you in the dress." Steph said bluntly. She had started making wedding dresses when she was 8, that was 5 years ago, she had been around many people who liked each other and knew how they acted even if they denied it.

Both Joey and Kaiba stared at her, 'little- blue- haired- girl say what?' Joey blushed when he thought about Kaiba liking him. His friends knew he obviously had a crush on the CEO, but Joey never thought his feelings would be returned. Sadly because everything happens when you try to confront things, the door was opened and Crocett walked in with two trays of food and set them on the floor.

"Crocett, why am I in here?" Steph asked

"you know too much, when we are finished with the wedding you will be sacrificed with Kaiba to ensure that miss Cecelia and mr Pegasus will be together forever" he said and then he turned and walked away.

Both Kaiba and Joey blanched as they imagined what would happen to them, neither were sure who had the worse part of the deal, but Steph just looked like she was slightly inconvenienced and kept working on the veil non the less adding gems and sparkles that she pulled out of no where. She didnt even have pockets! where were those gems coming from?

Sighing Steph stood and fixed the veil to Joey's head when she was satisfied her work was done and she pulled out a key and unlocked the chains holding them together. Both looked at her, where the hell did she get that key? As if she were reading their minds she said

"I stole it off crocett when he put the food down" by now both their brains had imploded, they hadn't seen her move, and she was so far away from the bars. How on earth did she do it?

"oh! And Joey, is it?" Joey nodded "could you get us out?" she asked. Joey had givin up being surprised, he figured that this girl was smarter then she let on, He went to the lock he listened very carefully to the tumblers as he spun the lock around, when they were in place he opened the door. But he couldnt resist asking

"how did you know I could do that?"

"Well you grabbed a file and a bobby pin when I walked in, only girls and cross dressers worry so much about their nails when they are about to get married, and since were are neither I figured you knew how to get out of chains and probably part of a gang at some point in your life, judging from your scars." Steph said as if it was the most obvious thing the the world. "can we go now she asked?" Nodding dumbly they both followed her out of the cell.

(a/n) Steph has a few more talents but that is for the next chapter which I'm writing still, I know I need to revise this like crazy but I hope you enjoyed please R&R thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Omg I feel like a jerk! I havent gotten on in so long! I just feel so bad :( I just couldnt come up with anything, major writers block. Any way I am here now so on with the story.

Joey crept quietly behind Seto, before the had left Seto had grabbed the button that triggered his shock collar, he was clutching it as they wandered through the deathly silent halls. Steph was at the front of the group for once not talking and her hands were completely still. She seemed so small... they explored further until Steph stopped short, throwing her hand out to stop the others. She looked at the walls and hummed in thought.

"Joey, do you still have that bobby pin?"

"ya, why?"

"give it to me"

Confused by the blunt order from the girl, he handed her the pin and watched as she threw it into the hallway in front of them. As soon as it hit the ground the floor fell out and tumbled down a black pit. Seto looked around for any means to getting around the pit and getting out of there. He spotted a door that was previously hidden from their sight. Seto walked towards it and made sure there were no traps. Seto took the lead as the others followed him through the door.

Inside was a bedroom that looked like it had been attacked by a thousand angry rino's the bed was smashed and the drapes hung in shambles the mirror on the desk was cracked beyond repair and the previously mentioned desk was more splinters then anything else. Though the worst thing in there would have to be the skeleton in the corner wearing a dress almost as gaudy as the one Joey was wearing before his wedding dress.

Before any Seto could react to the horrendous scene Joey spoke "That's Cecelia.." Joey didnt know how he knew, maybe the dress was what tipped him off but he had no doubt in his mind that the skeleton was the previous lover of Pegasus. Joey walked closer the the bones and noticed that they were badly broken under the fancy dress, the leg bones almost ground to dust. If Cecelia was alive when her bones were broken she would not be able to walk... or run for her life.

Joey sat beside the dead girl and she must have been so afraid. Joey took off the veil that he still had on (he forgot he had it on when they started running away) and placed it on the skeletons head, it flowed down the face beautifully as if shielding her empty eyes from the horrible memories of the room. It might be Joey going crazy but it felt like he saw the Skeleton sigh and smile in relief and a small voice said 'thank you' before he was pulled out of it. Something in her hand had caught his eye. Slowly prying the fingers apart so he wouldnt break them he opened the hand and saw a small key.

The key was beautiful, silver and untouched by time, gleaming as the diamonds reflected the small light of the room, the handle was heart shaped and had the letter "S" carved into its slender handle. It was the most beautiful thing Joey had ever seen. Sadly he couldnt appreciate it for long because he heard dogs coming down the hall followed by shouting, they found out that they had escaped.

Seto was starting to get nervous, Joey was just starting at his hand in a trance, he had opened the Skeleton's hand but nothing was inside it at all. Seto was starting to worry that Psyco was contagious. He also heard the dogs barking and the shouts heading down the hallway, and was getting worried about being caught again.

"come on mutt! We have to go!"

Joey didnt answer him, he just slowly picked up the frail skeleton and laid her gently on the broken bed, it was as much as a memorial he could do right now. When he was finished he turned to Seto and saw another door behind him. This time it was his turn to lead the pack as he hurriedly ran through it. Hopefully they would get out without anymore traps.

Running as fast as they could Joey and Seto barely managed to dodge another trap, this time it was sink holes. The floor looked solid but when they stepped on a certain part their foot was sucked down into a hole. When they pasted that, it was a room with a complicated lock and walls closing in.

"Did Pegasus always like the classics?" Joey asked as he managed to get them out just in time. He slumped to the floor and of course set off another trap this time a huge boulder rolled toward them.

"does that answer your question?" Seto asked he pushed Joey down and rolled them to the side when the boulder just barely passed over them. Joey didnt really answer he was too busy admiring the way Seto arms held him in a secure embrace. Seto of course did his own admiration of Joey's small body. 'so small, I wish I could hold him forever' he thought. Blushing they both got up and avoided looking at each other. When they were finally calm again they continued running. They came across a room at the end of the hallway and entered.

"Cecelia, just in time for our wedding" Pegasus said with a sinister smile on his face. "welcome to paradise"

(A/N) any good? Please review I look forward to your impute and it helps motivate me to get thing done faster. I hope to hear from you soon. I know its rushed but I had to put in on paper before I forgot


	6. Chapter 6

So it took me forever to try and put this chapter together but now that schools out I will have more time! I looked up Cecelia's name in the yugioh website and it only had a last name for the Japanese version so I used that. Now on with the story!

Joey almost had a heart attack as guards appeared from no where and grabbed them, Kaiba was thrown on a stone alter and Joey was pushed forward into Pegasus's arms. Pegasus laughed and pulled Joey up the aisle, everything was pink, the pews, the priest, and Pegasus's tux it was almost pink enough that even the most girly of girly-girls would throw up. Joey looked frantically around he saw Kaiba tied to the stone alter with a guard holding a knife to his throat. "as soon as we wed, we will send the gods a sacrifice" Pegsus said " it will be glorious, the gods will make sure that no one will be able to take you away, Cecelia"

When Joey finally got to the alter his hands were chained to Pegasus "just a precaution" Pegasus almost sang. "we are gathered here today to join Cecelia and Pegasus in holy matrimony" the preist began "if there be any who oppose this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace"

"I oppose!" both Joey and Kaiba shouted followed by a pained sound by Kaiba as the knife against his throat cut a little deeper.

"no one opposes, then?" the priest asked

"I oppose! Joey Wheeler Opposes!" Joey shouted to no avail

"then let us continue"

"do you Maxamillion Pegasus take Cecelia Mizuno to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health for all of eternity according to the wishes of the gods?"

" I most certainly do! My good man!" Pegasus said

"and do you Cecelia Mizuno take Maxamillion Pegasus to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health for all of eternity according to the wishes of the gods?"

"NO! I JOEY WHEELER DO NOT!"

"ready the rings!" the priest said. A small person walked up with a pillow that had two wedding rings nestled in it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The sound of the scream was so loud that it almost paralyzed everyone in the room

"that is not a wedding!" Steph said as she stepped out of her hiding spot, she was so small and quiet that she almost disappeared even when everyone was looking at her. Then in the blink of an eye Steph walked over to Kaiba's guard and knocked him out. No one could even react.

"I am going to kick you a** Pegasus, you messed with the wrong person!"

well thats the end of that chapter but dont worry the next one will be out shortly I hope you had a lot of fun reading my fic! Please Review it helps me want to write the story and it gives me ideas on what would work best.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this took so long, I was stuck at the hospital for a month. Anyway now im back and ready to update! Writing in the hospital gave me some ideas so get ready for some fast updates

All hell broke loose as Pegasus' guards appeared out of nowhere, It didnt matter to Kaiba he was finally free and able to go after His Puppy! Steph was by his side and handed him a deck of playing cards. 'how did-' but he stopped thinking about it. Instead with his new found advantage Kaiba used the cards to jam each of the guards guns. (like in that one episode at duelist kingdom)

Pegasus was screaming at his guards to hurry up and capture Kaiba as he held the chained Joey closer to him. Kaiba just kept getting closer mowing down all the bodyguards in his path, thinking quickly Pegasus pushed the priest through a back door in the chapel and pulled Joey after him. Of course Joey being unprepared and unwilling to leave Kaiba tripped as he lost his balance, causing a domino effect (hee hee)

Pegasus fell on top of the priest who fell right in front of Steph. "Hello!" she said with a bright grin on her face. The Priest paled he knew Steph and he knew she was pissed. Steph slowly leaned down and picked up the priest. "I will leave the rest to you Mr. Kaiba" she said as she dragged the unfortunate priest off to some dark place where his screams couldnt be heard.

Kaiba was almost there he had picked off the final guard and was bee-lining it straight toward them. Pegasus, however, was not giving up he reached into his robes and pulled out a knife and yanked Joey closer to him. Kaiba froze as Pegasus put the blade to Joeys neck.

"Cecelia is mine" Pegasus said "not yours, you will leave now or I will slit her throat and join her in the afterlife as my eternal companion." He pulled out a ring and shoved it on Joey's wedding finger. "this ring will bind us forever!" Just as he was leaning in to kiss "her" two things happened, Joey who was tired of all this shifted his weight and threw him over his shoulder and Kaiba caught him in the back with a card.

Pegasus screamed and fainted and Joey who forgot he was chained to Pegasus was pulled down. Before he hit the ground though he was caught by a warm chest. Opening his eyes he saw Kaiba standing there, slowly they knelt on the ground and started searching for the key to the chains as Kaiba called his security team to come pick them up.

When they found it they unlocked Joey and tied up Pegasus and his team. When that was done Joey walked over to Kaiba "thanks for saving me" he said. Kaiba let a smile come to his face until

"so are you guys going to kiss now our what?" Steph said as she had her face in her hands as if she were watching a romantic movie.

The two boys jumped back and blushed. Soon after Mokuba ran out and yelled "Nii-sama" and rocketed to his brother in a hug that almost knocked Kaiba off his feet.

"I was so worried!" he said "are you okay? Why is Joey here, and why is he wearing a dress?"

Joey blushed again and said "its not like I wanted to! Pegasus didnt give me much of a choice!" Kaiba chuckled as he said "ya, you should have seen the mutts closet, I swear that even the girliest of girly-girls would say it was too sparkly"

"hey! They were not my choice!" Joey said again everyone laughed as they climbed onto the blue eyes jet. And Mokuba leaned over to his brother, "Nii-sama?"

"yes?"

"why are you staring at Joey?"

And because I am evil I am going to end it there, but dont worry THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL, so please r&r so I can have some good ideas thanks :)


End file.
